1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing member to be used in an electrophotographic apparatus, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic apparatus, main functions of a developing member to be used in contact development include, for example, a function of carrying a toner layer on its surface to convey toner to a developing region and a function of providing the toner with proper charge. In addition, in association with diversification of use environments of the electrophotographic apparatus, a developing member, in which such functions as described above do not largely vary depending on its surrounding environment and are stable, has been required.
To satisfy such requirement, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-199645 discloses a developing roller formed of a polyurethane having a low coefficient of water absorption, the developing roller being capable of providing toner with proper triboelectric charge even under a high-temperature and high-humidity environment.